


Bliss.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: He was given a lucrative offer, will he accept?





	Bliss.

“Akira, don’t you fall asleep on me now. I thought we’re gonna bar hoppin’ ‘round here. Come on.”

 

Motomi chuckled as he nudged his lover beside him. The shorter man was mumbling something but remained sleeping on the bar counter. Face flushed and groaning over the few shots of drinks he had. Motomi was slightly intoxicated as well but not entirely wasted despite having more drinks than his lover. He turned and asked the bartender for a glass of water, the least he could do was to give him lots of fluids to ease the incoming hangover tomorrow.

 

“Hey, if you don’t wake up, I’ll kiss you right here.”

 

Motomi playfully threatened as he whispered to Akira’s ear.

 

Akira shivered a bit but his eyes remained closed as he laid his head on his folded arms on the counter.

 

Sighing with a shake of his head, Motomi thought it’s no use. Might as well head back to their hotel now. Looking up, he caught sight with one of the waitress that was staring at him, he gave her a wink which she quickly walked away to hide her blush.      

 

Sure, Akira made women and even men turned their heads when he walked past them. But Motomi too had his attractive charm despite his unkempt look on most days.

 

They’ve finished their assignment for the week and as a thank you for his hard working assistant, the journalist decided to treat his beloved to a high class bar. Initially Akira couldn’t handle his alcohol at all. Just like cigarette, the youth avoided intoxicating beverages too. But after a few years of travelling together and drinking a bit from bar to bar, it became one of their favorite past time, although Akira’s tolerance still not on par as Motomi’s. It was enough that they both get to sit next to each other, shared small talk and sometimes Motomi would reach out to hold Akira’s hand under the table, which his partner shyly, but always, grasped back.

 

Motomi was about to pinch Akira’s nose and threaten to tickle him if the youth won’t wake up when his sharp senses picked up a threatening presence behind him. Shielding the defenseless Akira, he quickly turned around with a hand in his coat. It’s been awhile he hadn’t use his gun---

 

“S-Shigeru?”

 

He blinked in surprise at the familiar looking person. There stood a short and skinny youth in his late 20s. His hair cropped short, round glasses like a professor of a university and tanned skin kissed by the sun. He wore an office suit and black gloves. He looked haggard but eyes sharp and wary of his surroundings.

 

“I knew I smelled that tobacco from anywhere.” Shigeru smiled brightly then came closer, “I’m glad you remembered me, sir. We used to work together in the army.”

 

Motomi climbed off his stool to give his ex-comrade a big hug. He tried to smile but wondered what was that odd, threatening presence he felt from his back just now? Was it from Shigeru or another person that had been observing them?

 

“Wow, you’ve changed so much. I remember you used to be round and cute! Now you’re all grown up like a real officer too.”

 

He was about to affectionately tousled with Shigeru’s hair but the shorter male gave him a stern look. Motomi pulled back, confused at the big change of the guy who used to follow him around like a baby chick.

 

“You’re the one who didn’t change at all, sir.”

 

Motomi laughed awkwardly, “Please, I’m no longer your superior so you can drop the formalities.”

 

He invited his old friend to sit with him at the bar then took off his trench coat and laid it on Akira’s slumbering form. Shigeru took the other vacant seat and ordered himself a glass of juice.

 

“You know you’re old enough to have a drink with me.”

 

“Yeah but I still like juice better.”

 

Motomi sighed a relief when Shigeru acted like his old self. Maybe it was just his imagination to see that cold and stern look from the young man.

 

Both of them used to live in the same camp when Motomi stopped working at the research lab and received mercenary training. He was skilled, fast and calm during the battle field. Quickly earning the respect and loyalty from the younger troops. But Motomi refused to upgrade his rank and resign to work as an information broker in Toshima once he learned about the possible location of Premier.

 

Shigeru was one of the young troop member under Motomi but unlike the other soldiers, the boy was very clumsy. Unfit to be in the battlefield as he rather loved books and studying more. Motomi wasn’t like the other instructors who only wanted the best soldiers or bully the weaklings. He took Shigeru under his wing, taught him important life lessons and tips on how to survive. For Shigeru, Motomi was like a mentor and a big brother.

 

“I was worried when I lost contact with you after you resigned. And then the civil war began and I thought maybe I won’t get a chance to find you anymore.”

 

“I’m glad I met you too. So what are you doing now? Did you settle down and have kids?”

 

He asked with a grin but instead became the object of Shigeru’s serious gaze.

 

“I’m still in the military and I’ll be frank with you, Motomi… san. I came here because I searched for you.”

 

Motomi felt alarmed but tried to remain calm. The boy still worked for the military? That explained why he changed a lot.

 

“Searched for me…?”

 

“Yes, I’ve asked special permission from the chief if they could take you back as part of the staff. Remember how good you were in your assignments? We wish for you to consider our offer for your return. We promise you double salary and many more.”

 

Shigeru looked earnest as he moved closer to his idol. His professional façade fading to show the lost boy who yearned for his big brother to come back.

 

Motomi was speechless. He felt sad over this outcome. Lighting his cigarette, he took a puff then answered.

 

“I’m sorry, I refuse.”

 

“Huh? But Motomi-san, you’re intelligent, talented and a valuable resource to our team! I’ve read your file and rather than be a freelance journalist with unstable income, it’s more beneficial to join us back!”

 

Motomi shook his head, feeling sadder at the boy’s words.

 

“Shigeru, it’s always been my dream to work this job. I’m flattered that you seek me out but please… after tonight, don’t show your face to me ever again. I’m sick of the military messing with my life. I just want to be left alone and do what I want.”

 

Shigeru looked like someone just slapped him on the face.

 

“… are you sure about this decision?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Even if… others other than me might hunt you down?”

 

“Give me all you got, I won’t budge one bit.”

 

“I see…”

 

He reached inside his coat and Motomi half expected the younger man to use threats to force him back. Instead Shigeru just took out a worn out lighter that has the military’s ensign on it.

 

“Here… you used to use this back in the camp. I’ve always wanted to return this back to you.”

 

Motomi frowned, “Those are disposables, it wasn’t that important to me.”

 

Shigeru placed the steel cased lighter on the bar counter and slid it towards Motomi’s direction. Then he looked up and studied Motomi’s face for a while.

 

“… you looked… happy.”

 

Motomi blinked, not long ago these same words were spoken to him by an elder.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

Shigeru scratched his cheek, a habit whenever he felt nervous, “Back at the training camp, you were often smiling but some days when you thought no one was watching, you looked… lifeless. Empty… and just… so sad.”

 

Motomi widened his eyes in surprise, then he looked away as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Oh yeah, that… I joined the army after I quit my previous job. And during that time I was going through funeral services and selling my old house of my family.”

 

Motomi didn’t go in detail about the loss of his son and his wife to the young troops.

 

Shigeru felt like a bastard for making his idol sad.

 

“I’m really sorry. W-what I want to say here is that… you looked like you have this… inner peace with you now. That you’re really smiling from the bottom of your heart, not fake smiles to put up a front. You can fool your enemies but not me, I can clearly see now how relaxed you are.”

 

Motomi almost drop the cigarette between his lips, speechless.

 

“Inner peace?”

 

Shigeru nodded with a sad smile as he touched his chest.

 

“Yeah… you looked so content and blissful here. I admit that I still selfishly want you back to join us, Motomi-san, but if you’re this happy… then I should admit my defeat and leave.”

 

He looked up back to Motomi, his eyes had a shine to them as if he tried to hold back tears.

 

 “What did you found that made you so happy?”

 

He wished to know who released his hero out of his miserable past.

 

Motomi felt a slight movement behind him, all these time he used his broad body to shield Akira from Shigeru’s view. It was just Motomi’s second nature to be protective of the one he treasured with all his heart.

 

“Hnn… Ossan?”

 

Motomi twirled around in his seat when he heard the faint voice from Akira.

 

Akira still had his head rested on his arm but one eye cracked open, searching in a daze for his partner.

 

“I’m here.”

 

Motomi gently rested his hand on Akira’s elbow.

 

When Akira felt those fingers, he reached to grasp them like how a child gripped an adult’s shirt, pleading not to be left alone. Akira smiled at the warmth from grasping Motomi’s hand in his then resumed his slumber.

 

The sight of seeing a drunk Akira reaching out to him like that almost melted Motomi. How could his lover be so darn cute and precious?!

 

“Motomi-san?”

 

Shigeru asked as he tried to look over the journalist’s shoulder.

 

Instead of explaining, the older man turned back to look at Shigeru. With his free hand, he simply raised a finger in front of his lips like shushing a child. “It’s a secret.”

 

Shigeru blinked then forced a wet laugh, “You’re really unfair.”

 

He overstayed his welcome and without further ado, the officer took his leave. Silently saying good bye to the first man he fell in love with.

 

*******

 

Few hours later, Motomi carried a sleeping Akira on his back and he sighed a relief when they finally reached their hotel room. Gently he laid his lover on the bed and proceed to take off his coat and shoes.

 

He pulled the blanket to tuck Akira in but he himself didn’t feel sleepy yet so he went to the window to have a smoke.

 

Inserting his hand into his pocket, he fished out the lighter he had in his palm. The one that Shigeru returned to him.

 

**_“What did you found that made you so happy?”_ **

 

Shigeru’s question from few hours ago rang back in his mind. He sounded so hurt and abandoned then.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach from behind. Startled, Motomi looked over his shoulder to see a sleepy Akira hugging him.

 

“A-Akira? You were awake?”

 

“Who were you apologizing too?”

 

Akira asked him instead with a little slurred voice.

 

Motomi found it a bit of a challenge to arrange his words.

 

“I… was saying good bye to a dear friend. And, out of my own selfishness, I’m sorry… for not choosing him.”

 

Akira didn’t quite understand his beloved’s cryptic words so instead he just palmed Motomi’s face and kissed his stubble chin with an embarassed blush .

 

“It’s cold, come back to bed.”

 

He whispered and tightened his embrace on his lover. Motomi got over his stunned surprise then chuckled. He put down the lighter on the coffee table then ground his freshly lit cigarette to the floor. Turning around, he began to kiss Akira soundly as they danced back to the bed. Soon cries of pleasure and moans could be heard from the room as Motomi loved him from head to toe.

 

Yes, Motomi was sad to part with a dear comrade from his past.

 

But Akira was his future now and he didn’t regret that decision one bit. 

 

Together, forever ‘til they reach their grave.

 

\----

 

\-----------------

 

\-------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder about Motomi's past lovers and his days in the military hence the creation of Shigeru. Knowing his skills with the gun and his intelligence, I'm sure Motomi could be a valuable asset but I'm happy he'll finally live happily with his Akira from now on TwT


End file.
